Ce que je t’ai fait
by Dark-Empire1843
Summary: Emmett et Rose discutent être humains… et ce qui lui a causé la vie en tant qu'une à l'extrémité. Avertissement ; contexte légèrement sexuel. Nouvellement édité et révisé par Titenaine41. Merci tellement !


Ce que je t'ai fait

_« Dans cet adieu, il n'y a aucun sang, il n'y a aucun alibi puisque j'ai tiré du regret la vérité de mille mensonges donc laisse la pitié venir et enlever tout ça… Ce que j'ai fait ! Je me fais face, pour rayer ce que je suis devenu et abandonne… Ce que j'ai fait…. »_

_Ce que j'ai fait_ (What I've done) de Linkin Park

Je l'ai entourée de mes bras, tenant sa perfection contre moi, mon visage enfoui dans ses beaux cheveux. Elle s'étend à côté de moi, les draps remontés sur nous, ses ongles creusant profondément dans mon bras. Quelque chose la dérangeait.

« Rose ? Qu'est qui ne vas pas, bébé ? » Lui ai-je demandé, essayant de rendre ma voix aussi douce que possible.

« Je suis une personne si horrible. » A-t-elle chuchoté, refusant de croiser mon regard.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

« Bien sur que je peux ! »

J'ai protesté.

« Que diable ? Tu es parfaite. »

J'ai tiré son visage vers le mien, et ai écrasé mes lèvres contre les siennes, essayant de lui prouver toute ma passion pour elle. Mais elle s'est écartée brusquement. Tellement pour cette approche.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai fait ça. Je suis si égoïste. » A-t-elle chuchoté.

« Fait quoi ? » Ai-je demandé.

« Te forcer à vivre toute l'éternité ainsi ! »

« Rose, il n'y a rien de mal là dedans ! J'ai tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais vouloir. »

Elle a souri ironiquement.

« Excepté, peut-être, une vie ! Une vraie vie humaine ! » Répliqua-t-elle amèrement.

« À mon avis, le fait d'être humain est surévalué. Je me suis beaucoup plus amusé depuis que j'ai été changé. »

J'ai ri sous cape, mais elle, elle n'a pas souri. Elle m'a juste lancé un regard irrité. Okay, visiblement l'humour n'allait pas aider. Je devrais être sérieux ou je n'y arriverai pas….

« Rose, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ça, bébé. » Lui ai-je dit, ma voix plus sombre maintenant. « Être changé a été la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Excepté notre rencontre, naturellement, mais c'est à peu près la même chose. »

Elle a secoué la tête et finalement a regardé vers moi. Son beau visage était tordu par la douleur.

« Je t'ai changé pour des raisons égoïstes. Je l'ai fait parce que je ne voulais pas être seul plus longtemps mais pour une raison stupide tu ne me détestes pas pour ça ! Comment peux-tu rester près de moi sachant qu'à chaque minute, je souhaite être juste humaine. Que je voudrais retourner en arrière pour tout recommencer ! Que je vous abandonnerais si je pouvais obtenir une deuxième chance ! »

Jésus, pas encore ces idioties ! « Rose, cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Je comprends que tu veuilles reprendre ton ancienne vie. Et juste parce que je ne veux pas la même chose pour moi, ne signifie pas que je t'en veux pour ça, d'accord ? Je t'aime plus que toute autre chose au monde, et rien de ce que tu diras ou souhaiteras changera cela. » Lui ai-je répondu sincèrement.

Elle a enfoui son visage dans mon torse nu et s'est agrippée à moi fermement. Je fit courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux, essayant de faire de mon mieux avec elle. Je ne suis pas Jasper quand il vient pour consoler les gens mais après plus de soixante-dix ans avec elle, je sais comment la faire se sentir mieux.

« J'ai mit fin à ta vie… » A-t-elle chuchoté contre ma peau.

J'ai roulé des yeux. « Ma vie se serait fini indépendamment de toi, que tu me transforme ou pas. Je mourais ! »

«Tu aurais été mieux si je t'avais laissée là. »

« Certainement pas » Dit-je en essayant de maintenir ma voix douce, combattant pour garder la colère qui montait. Comment pouvait-elle penser que j'aurai été mieux mort ? Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Carlisle m'aurait changé et je ne l'aurais jamais rencontrée, elle, mon ange. Mais je n'ai rien exprimé de ceci. Je sais que ça n'apporterait rien de bien. Elle connaissait déjà mon avis, elle a juste choisi de l'ignorer. J'ai passé mes mains dans son dos, pour tenter de la calmer. J'ai horreur de la voir malheureuse.

« Tout ça c'est produit parce que je suis rentrée chez moi à pied, seule, un soir. Non seulement j'ai mit fin ma vie cette nuit là mais j'ai également mit fin la tienne. A cause d'une erreur stupide ! »

« Rose, Rose, Rose ! Non ! Ce que ces bâtards t'ont fait n'est nullement de ta faute. Qu'ils pourrissent en enfer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait à toi ! »

« Je sais… » sa voix était faible. « Mais ça ne m'aide pas à me sentir mieux. »

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, presque effrayés, car elle m'avait regardé.

« Et toi… qu'obtiens-tu à accepter les conséquences de cela, quelque chose qui s'est produit avant que nous nous rencontrions. Tu me récupères comme une marchandise endommagée. Comment est-ce au juste ? » Me demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, un tic nerveux venant de sa vie humaine ai-je supposé.

« Rose, ce n'est pas moi qui ai souffert de cette injustice, c'est toi. Je suis simplement heureux de t'avoir tout entière… et je puisse atténuer ta douleur, même si c'est juste un peu. »

« Oh ! Emmett ! » A-t-telle chuchoté enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou et approchant ses lèvres des miennes. « Je t'aime ! » Murmura-t-elle contre ma bouche.

« Je t'aime, aussi ! »


End file.
